


Больничный

by allla5960



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Роза, я знаю, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, — сказала Эми через дверь, сдергивая красные варежки со своих рук. — И я знаю, что ты ненавидишь сюрпризы. Я знаю, насколько ты скрытная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больничный

**Author's Note:**

> Translation [Sick Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2710754) by [FreshBrains](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains)
> 
> флаффный драббл на заявку о праздничных традициях, пре-фем, море флаффа и чуть-чуть юмора. 
> 
> Frosty the Snowman — популярная рождественская песня;   
> Эта прекрасная жизнь — популярный рождественский фильм.

Эми стряхнула снег с волос и снова постучала в дверь Розы. Попасть в дом было итак тяжело — она вошла, смутив пожилого джентльмена, — и теперь не ушла бы, не увидев Розу. 

— Роза, я знаю, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, — сказала Эми через дверь, сдергивая красные варежки со своих рук. — И я знаю, что ты ненавидишь сюрпризы. Я знаю, насколько ты скрытная. — Скрытная — это мягко говоря, Эми даже не знала, в каком районе живет Роза, не то что на какой улице, пока не провела умеренное расследование и слежку в нерабочее время. — Но у меня есть кое-что, что заставит тебя почувствовать себя лучше. Просто дай мне секунду, пожалуйста? 

Дверь приоткрылась, достаточно, чтобы показать тонкий изгиб брови Розы. 

— Черт, ты хороша. Я дала тебе ещё неделю на охоту за мной. 

Эми просияла. 

— Спасибо! Ты можешь просто взять это, и я никогда не стану возвращаться. Твой секрет в безопасности со мной, — она подняла бумажный пакет из гастронома напротив участка. — Твой любимый томатный суп с базиликом. Я клянусь, что не готовила его сама. 

Дверь закрылась, и Эми услышала, как цепь скользнула по замку. Роза полностью открыла дверь, открывая вид на пару ярко-красных фланелевых пижамных штанов с елочным узором и заставку «Frosty the Snowman» на экране телевизора позади нее. 

— Мне все ещё не стыдно. 

Эми широко разинула рот, готовая сжать Розу в медвежьих объятиях и прижать ее к себе навсегда. 

— Ты меня разыгрываешь? Ты носишь рождественские пижамы? И смотришь мультики? — она скрестила руки на груди, обдав Розу лукавой улыбкой. — Ты так хорошо болеешь? 

Роза выхватила пакет и заглянула внутрь, вдохнув теплый запах. 

— Нет. Это моя праздничная традиция. Я беру один день больничного в декабре и смотрю рождественские фильмы весь день. И это не единственная моя пара штанов, кстати. 

— Оу, — умилилась Эми, но одернулась, когда Роза кинула ей предупреждающий взгляд. — Я имею в виду, ты молодец. Нам все нужно время на себя. 

Роза кивнула и посмотрела вниз, на приветственный коврик, окружавший ее босую ногу. 

— Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне. Если хочешь. Но ты, вероятно, не захочешь. 

Прежде чем Роза смогла передумать, Эми проскользнула в квартиру и сбросила пальто. 

— У тебя есть «Эта прекрасная жизнь»? 

Роза спрятала улыбку и закрыла дверь. 

— Конечно, есть. Я что, неадерталец?


End file.
